


A Man and A Knife

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Mokuba was tired and just wanted to go back to bed, but Seto wanted them to check out the construction at Kaibaland. While wandering around alone, Mokuba is attacked. Will anyone come to his rescue?





	A Man and A Knife

 

"Remind me again why we need to do this?” Mokuba asked annoyed as he closed the fuse box.

“We need to make sure the lights are set up correctly. I told you I would do it.” Seto replied from his tablet.

Mokuba sighed loudly as he continued walking down the empty hallway. Seto had dragged him out of bed, early, on a Saturday morning to go check on construction at Kaibaland, which once again seemed to be behind schedule, despite their best efforts. Normally, Mokuba would be more interested in what was going on and how to fix it, but he had been hoping to use this weekend to get some sleep that he so desperately needed. Unfortunately, it looked like he wasn’t getting any of that this weekend. Pausing, he rubbed his eyes before he continued walking. 

“You already have enough on your plate. I said I could handle this.” Mokuba muttered.

“Fine, just don’t take too much longer.” Seto replied before signing off.

He was almost done double checking the lights they had installed, making sure it was up to Kaiba Corp standards, when a man came around the corner, almost knocking Mokuba over and blocking his path.

“Excuse me!” Mokuba said with a huff.

The man just stood there, blocking the way and Mokuba felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up. He wasn’t dressed like one of the construction workers and he certainly wasn’t one of the security guards they brought with them. If anything, he looked like a hobo who walked in off the streets. 

“Sir, this is private property. Do you have authorization to be here?” Mokuba demanded angrily.

The man continued to just stare at him and Mokuba scowled. Mokuba wished he had brought just one guard with him or asked Seto to stay on Skype with him.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave or you will be sorry.” Mokuba demanded, only to stop.

Mokuba watched as the man pulled a knife from his jacket pocket in growing horror.

“Yeah, you will be.” the man said.

Mokuba didn’t think twice, he bolted, dropping the tablet, hearing the glass shatter as it hit the floor and taking off in the other direction. He could hear the man yelling behind him, but he wasn’t about to stick around and see what he planned on doing with that knife. God, why did he say he would go alone? He bolted around a corner and stopped dead, realizing it was still under construction and therefore, blocked off. Mokuba turned and stopped, the man standing at the entrance.

“What do you want?” Mokuba voice shook despite his best efforts.

He didn’t reply, he only darted forward, knife raised to attack. Mokuba screamed and ducked, causing the knife to embed itself in the wall behind him. Mokuba ducked under his arm and took off again, trying to ignore the yell of rage behind him. He slid around another corner and ran smack into Joey Wheeler. Mokuba latched on to his shirt for dear life, shaking like a leaf in the wind, thanking every God he knew of that someone was here.

“Mokuba? Hey, what’s wrong?” Joey asked, grabbing his shoulders.

He had come looking for Mokuba when Seto said he lost connection with his brother’s tablet. Joey was pretty sure he had been wandering around in circles when Mokuba slammed into him.

“He has a knife! Joey, he has a knife!” Mokuba said and Joey frowned.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps and the man came around the corner, knife in hand. Pushing Mokuba behind him, Joey stood between the two and glared.

“Listen man, I don’t know what you think you are doing, but you need to put the knife down.” Joey stated.

“They fired me, took everything from me, ruined my life! They need to pay!” the man hissed.

Joey’s eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, despite Mokuba grabbing the back of his shirt and trying to pull him away.

“If they fired you, it was for a reason. You need to drop the knife and leave.” Joey replied.

The man howled and charged forward. Mokuba screamed and Joey grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted him around until he was slammed against a wall.

“Drop the knife!” Joey roared.

The man howled again, twisting and jerking like some sort of wild animal. Joey jerked his arm up and the knife fell, landing on the floor with a clang. Joey was quick to kick it away, but that caused his stance to weaken. The man managed to get some room then and shoved back, making Joey stumble. Even without his weapon, the man decided to attack, throwing a fist that Joey just barely dodged. Joey slammed his fist into the other’s stomach before punching him in the cheek. He went down and Joey was soon on top of him, trying to contain him again.

“Mokuba, run!” Joey roared.

“But!” Mokuba called.

“Just go, I got him!” Joey yelled over him.

Mokuba raced off, running as fast as he could. He ran, darting around corners and hallways until he turned a corner and saw Seto was standing there with Roland.

“Mokuba?” Seto asked when Mokuba latched onto him.

“Mr. Kaiba?” Roland asked concerned at his obvious distress.

Mokuba was rambling about security breaches and intruders when he looked at Seto in the eye and grabbed his arms.

“Joey is fighting him off! You need to find him! He’s in the fourth wing! He has a knife!” Mokuba said desperately.

“Roland!” Seto snarled and Roland raced off, two more guards following him, guns out.

Seto held Mokuba close and listened to Mokuba talk as two more guards led them to a private room. The fact that someone had managed to get in was not only troubling, but dangerous. Seto was going to find who let this slip and rip them in half with his bare hands, this security breach would not be forgiven. Just then, a guard’s radio crackled to life.

“We have him. Mr. Wheeler is safe and the intruder is contained.” Roland stated.

Seto grabbed the radio from the guard with a glare.

“Roland, I want him under lock and key until the police get here. Is Wheeler injured?” Sewto demanded.

It sounded like there was a struggle on the other end before Joey’s voice came through.

“I’m fine, Money-bags. The guy got a hit or two in, but I definitely got more shots on him.” Joey grumbled.

Mokuba relaxed a bit and sat on the floor, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Joey was ok, they were all ok, the man was contained and he would be taken away. Mokuba started to shake and Seto just pat him on the head as he continued to give instructions to the guards. A little while later, Joey was led in and Mokuba was quick to jump up and hug him.

“Whoa, easy there.” Joey muttered, but pat him on the head anyway.

His lip was split and his knuckles bruised, but over all, he looked fine. Mokuba winced and wished he had been able to handle himself.

“Mr. Wheeler?” a guard held out a wet towel and Joey grabbed it, pressing it to his lip with a nod of thanks.

Seto stepped closer then, looking over Joey with calm eyes before sighing and walking past to talk to Roland. Joey watched him go before turning back to Mokuba.

“How you doing, kid?” he asked and Mokuba shrugged.

They sat on the floor and Mokuba rested his head against Joey’s shoulder. Joey just held him and sat there, staring at the ceiling. Seto walked back over and knelt down.

“Looks like he was a disgruntled ex-employee. He hasn’t been with the company in years. I’m not sure how he got in.” Seto admitted.

“He was probably living here” Joey said and the two looked at him, startled.

Joey looked back at them and raised an eyebrow.

“For a homeless guy, he wasn’t that dirty and it’s been raining like crazy the last few days. He would be covered in mud if he was outside. Just look at my shoes.” Joey said pointing down.

Mokuba blinked and looked at his own shoes. Between walking from the car to the building, his shoes had gotten covered in mud earlier.

“So he what? Was living inside the building while it was under construction?” Seto asked.

“Sure, it would be super easy.” Joey replied.

“But there’s no running water or heat.” Mokuba muttered.

“That’s what the layers are for. Plus, it’s been raining. That’s enough water right there.” Joey pointed out.

“I don’t even want to know why you know about this.” Seto muttered and Joey just gave a shrug.

“You do what you have to in order to survive.” Joey muttered.

Mokuba frowned and glanced at Seto. That idea made Mokuba’s stomach turn.

“So, is he crazy?” Mokuba asked after a moment.

“Probably.” Seto snorted.

Just then the police showed up and Mokuba was called away to give a victim statement. Seto stood by his side the whole time and felt the burn of rage in his stomach. He eyed Roland and glared darkly, making the man sweat. This had been a total and complete failure on his part and it had almost cost Mokuba his life. When they were done with Mokuba, the police moved to Joey and Seto moved to Roland.

“Let me make on thing clear; if you want to keep your job, you will find out how he got in, how long he has been here and a way to make sure this never happens again.” Seto hissed and the man nodded.

Seto watched with sadistic glee as the man scrambled to gather his guards and get them on track. When they were done, he moved back to Joey, who was done his statement and stood there. He opened his mouth, but Joey cut him off.

“Just leave it, Money-bags. We can talk about it later.” he said and Seto gave a slow nod.

The man, from what they could find, was mentally unstable, which meant he mostly likely would never spend any time in prison for attacking Mokuba, but that didn’t mean Seto couldn’t have his revenge. He planned on suing the family for all their worth for not taking care of their mentally unstable family member. They did end up find his small hiding space in one of the basement rooms. It was clear he had been living there a while and Seto made a note to have all the man’s possessions burned. He was rue the day he went against the Kaibas, that Seto could promise.


End file.
